


Whiskey, Tequila, Gin

by worstcommander



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Double Penetration, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstcommander/pseuds/worstcommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, dirty Shenga prompts for the 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge on Tumblr. Specific pairings and themes listed by chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. anal

**Author's Note:**

> Anal: Shepard/Vega + Kaidan

Shepard hisses below him and he stops.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, just..." A laugh. "It's been awhile." She draws in a steadying breath and  _oh fuck ohfuck_  she's pushing back, rocking her hips and he can't look away from the sight of his cock, slick with lube and hard as he's ever been, sliding slowly into her. So fucking slow, slow to stretch her without hurting, slow to open her up, slow so slow it needs another word to describe the torture of feeling every centimeter of himself drag past her tight grip and not just thrusting forward. His hands clench on the soft curves of her ass.

"Fuck."

Kaidan's on the couch, his hand on his cock and his eyes dark as he watches them come together.

"Is she tight? Can you feel the way she's squeezing you?" The way Kaidan talks in bed isn't even weird to him anymore. It is what it is. Kaidan likes to watch guys fuck Shepard, Shepard likes to fuck other guys and James... well. He's almost completely buried in Shepard's ass, bent over her back as she trembles under him on hands and knees. She moans as he presses the final distance, sweaty thighs pressed to sweaty thighs, and he can feel the soft brush of her fingertips against his balls as she moves a hand to work at her clit.

"You ok there, Lola?" He wants to move, needs to move, she's hot and tight and whatever she's doing between her legs is making her twitch around him. He's going to come too soon and ruin this, and he can't shake the fear that one of these nights they just won't ask him back. He'll lose this...

Whatever this is.

"Yeah," she gasps as he draws back, fighting against her pull. "I always forget how, ah-! how intense it is at first."

Intense. Yeah. He can see the muscles in her back ripple beneath smooth skin, hear her moan as he picks up a careful rhythm. She sounds different tonight, lower and unfocused, like she's losing herself to the way his cock pushes into her. He can hear Kaidan's fist speeding up, the way his breath gets raspy when he's close.

They're all close. Shepard is moving back against him, wordlessly demanding faster and rougher and he knows the twist of heat in his gut, the tightness in his balls that means he won't last much longer.

Shepard groans helplessly as she comes but James barely notices because at that moment she clenches around his cock and his world goes crooked. He loses control of his hips, jerking roughly against her as she squeezes the waves of pleasure from him.

It feels like forever until he breathes again.

"You're beautiful," Kaidan murmurs.

"Hey, _gracias_ Major." His joke earns him a damp washcloth to the face but Kaidan is grinning into Shepard's sweat soaked hair as he cleans her gently. Shepard herself is boneless and serene, the way she always seems to be after sex.

Eh, everyone needs an outlet. Especially Commander Shepard. He's not about to claim he's fucking her as a public service, but every little bit helps, right?

"Shower?"

"Nah, I'm gonna hit the crew showers. You two, uh... have a good night, huh?"

He's always welcome to stay. He never does.


	2. awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Sexual Positions: Kaidan/Vega

"This thing has a vidscreen! Not gonna miss the biotiball finals after all, hell yeah!" Shepard doesn't have to look in the rearview mirror to see James' grin, she can hear the smile in his voice, feel the dual thumps of his feet propping on the back of the rental skycar's driver's seat.

"No way! What's the score?" The car swerves as Shepard navigates against Kaidan's sudden shift, dodging broad shoulders and pointed elbows as he climbs from the passenger seat into the back bench.

"Hey! Guys! Driving here!"

"Tied, man. _Fuck_." Kaidan grunts his agreement on the deplorable situation as she switches airstreams, checking the timer on the HUD. 30 minutes. Damn traffic.

"Heh."

"Mmm."

Oh fuck no. She knows those voices. Shepard spares a moment to glance in the mirror and sure enough, Kaidan has his hand under James' waistband and James is working furiously at Kaidan's fastenings.

"Guys, what the fuck? That's not fair, I'm driving."

"You have to drive," says James, in the breath he takes kissing up Kaidan's jaw. "It's your turn."

"...And I agreed to that because..."

"Because the Major's been out of system for three weeks," James says, "and because you think I'm too cute to say no to Lola, yeah?"

Fuck. He's right on both counts, unfortunately. She rolls her eyes in the rearview.

Their moans become heated and Shepard tries to keep her eyes on the stream. It's not easy. The skycar isn't roomy, and soon enough her chair rattles with the rhythmic force of bent limbs slamming in time, two not-inconsiderably sized marines grinding against one another. She can see their linked hands in reverse, two palms moving over joined cocks, and she'd know they were close by the sounds they make even if they weren't rocking the skycar past its gyroscopic tolerances with every thrust.

They come together, and Shepard nearly misses slamming them into the side of a cargo transport.


	3. fluid

**Love, Arranged by Relative Viscosity**

Sweat

Tears

Whiskey

Gin

Tequila

Blood

Spit

Lube

Slick

Come

Ice Cream


	4. bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shepard/Kaidan/Vega

How the hell had this gone so wrong?

It had been an easy job. Two marks in the hotel bar, almost too eager to join her for a drink. She'd flirted and tossed her hair, rested a soft hand on a broad shoulder while she stroked one expensively heeled shoe up the other man's leg, just a hair too high for public display. Only a matter of minutes before the room key was pressed into her palm.

There was a neural shock routine loaded into her omni-tool, nothing deadly, just enough to give them a bit of a nap while she cleaned out their valuables and traced their credit accounts. Quick and clean, leaving them half-naked with one hell of a hangover in the morning and hopefully less of an incentive to inform C-Sec of the crime.

That was the plan, anyway.

She wasn't sure where it had gone wrong, only that it clearly had, judging by her current situation. Tied to a chair, hands cuffed behind her, staring up at two men that she was beginning to suspect might not be horny businessmen after all.

"Shepard." That was Tall, Dark and Handsome, standing before her at parade rest, hands clasped behind his back. His partner was Muscles, a solid block of a man leaning casually against the wall behind him. The brains and the brawn, maybe.

"Now boys," she drawls, mind tallying her possible exits, "if you wanted to get a little kinky you could have just said something."

"Can it, Shepard," says Muscles, smiling pleasantly. "We've been tracking you for months."

C-Sec, maybe, but they don't quite have the look. Could be mercs, private security. Something about them says ex-military. Hotel trying to solve their problem quietly, old job with a grudge? There's always an angle to play, if she can keep her head.

"This is a nice piece of work, you know." Handsome dangles her omni-tool in front of her. "Kind of tech I like to, ah... get my hands on." The look he gives her sends an involuntary shiver down her spine, makes her shift a little in her seat.

They've bound her ankles to the legs of the chair, each foot carefully wrapped, high heels and all. It has the additional effect of spreading her legs wide, and she doesn't miss the way their eyes track the motion of her hips, the way the short skirt has hitched up her thighs. Muscles swallows hard and she thinks,  _ah, there's the angle_.

"You guys don't look like bargain meat. Someone's paying you a lot to catch me, for men with your unique... skills."

Muscles barks a laugh. "You saying you'll pay us more?"

She shrugs. "You bring me in, job's over. Be a shame to lose a nice meal ticket so soon, wouldn't it?"

"So we should let you go now, catch a paycheck for a few months and hope we don't get fired before you go underground and we never see you again?" Handsome shakes his head. "I'll be honest with you Shepard, I'm not really seeing the benefit to us here."

"There are... benefits your cooperation," she says, licking her lips deliberately. Handsome has moved closer, looming over her, almost close enough to touch.

"Oh?"

She stares up at him as she leans forward, ghosting warm breath over the front of his trousers, at the bulge she can see beginning to outline beneath.

"I  _also_  appreciate men with unique skills."

There's a hand, firm on her shoulder, and the unmistakable sound of the zipper. Muscles has decided to join the party, evidently, his cock hard in his hand as he strokes it lazily a few inches from her face.

"I've got something you can appreciate right here," he says, and she fights the urge to roll her eyes at the line. Handsome is palming himself over the fabric of his tailored suit pants, and Shepard pulls back to gift them her most innocent smile.

"If you both want a turn, you might need to uncuff my hands."

Handsome laughs. "How stupid do you think we are, Shepard?" There's no malice in it, though, and his hand is gentle as he cups her jaw and moves her towards the erection his other hand has just freed.

She presses her nose to the base and inhales the deep, warm masculine scent that never fails to spark heat between her thighs. His skin is soft beneath her lips as she drags them up his length, teasing with her tongue as she reaches the head.

She glances up at him as she parts her lips to welcome him inside, salt and weight sliding over her tongue. There's heat in his lidded eyes, she notes with pleasure, and his breath slips out in a hiss as he watches himself slide deeper into her mouth.

It's an awkward position to do this from, her hands chafing at the back of the chair. Hands-free, she can't adjust his depth and angle, can't limit his speed. She has to trust him to set the pace, to take his pleasure on his own terms. It would make her feel used, but he's slow, steady, thrusting languidly as she works him, with tongue and lips and soft suction.

"Fuck, that looks good." Muscles twines a hand in her hair and pushes her down on his partner's cock before pulling her back, gasping at the unexpected lack of air. She steals a breath before he takes his turn, pressing his head insistently between her lips without preamble.

Muscles is rougher, faster, his hand still tugging at her hair to guide the motion of her head. It's not unpleasant, just different, the jerk of his hips as he fucks her mouth feeding the fire burning sweetly from her chest straight down between her legs. The other man is beneath her now, hooking aside her panties to tease at her sex. Thick fingers slide through her wetness, stroking around her clit but never getting closer than a breath to where she desperately wants them.

The ropes pull at her legs as she squirms in her seat, moaning around the cock in her mouth. Handsome slips a finger inside her and she feels her control fray, her thoughts beginning to melt together in a warm rush.

_Knock knock._

"Room service." calls a bored voice from the other side of the door. The moment breaks as Shepard pulls off, staring in question at the two men before her.

"Don't look at me, Lola, I didn't order any-"

The door explodes inward and Shepard's world goes sideways. She's stunned for a moment, disoriented by shock, the smoke and noise as booted feet storm through the remains of the doorway. Kaidan's kicked her over, she realizes, knocking her out of the line of fire as he levels a biotic counterattack at the intruders. James is weaponless for the moment, shielding her with the bulk of his broad body.

"Omni-tool," she orders, knocking him on the shoulder with her head when he doesn't immediately respond.

"Fuck, sorry Shepard." He slides his arm over to her.

"Boolean," she says, and she's rewarded with the click of the cuffs releasing behind her as the monitoring routine recognizes her safeword. Her own omni-tool is close, dropped on the garish hotel carpet, and she's re-equipped in an instant, quickly slicing through the ropes at her ankles.

It's a shame. Kaidan does such beautiful work.

Between the biotic and the engineer, the fight soon becomes a slaughter. Shepard covers Kaidan warily as he checks each fallen combatant - mercs, by the armor. No clue as to who sent them, and none of them will be getting off the ground anytime soon to give them any information.

Shepard rubs her wrists and ankles briskly, sucking in greedy breaths as Kaidan paces the length of the room, hailing Bailey at C-Sec and quickly running down the details of the attack.

"So you were all three in the hotel room when they hit, doing...?" Kaidan coughs, coloring.

"Uh, that’s Spectre business. I'm sure you understand, sir."

At least Shepard remembers to tuck James back into his pants before the officers arrive.


	5. breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breath Play: Shepard/Vega

She darts away, easily dodging his jab.

"That all you got, Lieutenant? Pathetic."

Shepard is hard to pin down. He's never quite sure where he stands with her, she never stops moving long enough to tell. Reapers and mission drops and fucking and getting up early the next morning just to do it all again.

He's woken up in her cabin twice this week and he's still not sure if she has any reason for it beyond the convenience of being able to brief him and Kaidan on their upcoming mission without having to find pants.

But he's learning. He fakes a move toward her shoulder and steps in instead, landing a solid hit to her unguarded middle that makes her gasp, even pulled as it is for practice. He's close enough to smell her, sweat and Alliance-issue soap, and he fights to catch one of her arms even as he feels her leg slip behind him.

He's on the ground before he can counter, her surprisingly heavy weight pinning him beneath her. Planting his feet and bucking his hips sharply, he tries to shift her, succeeding only in throwing her forward over him.

There's options now to grab the advantage but he can't fucking think of them because she's _there_ , calves racking his shoulders, the seam of her uniform pants rasping against his chin. Heat radiating from between her legs, even through the rough fabric, the solid pressure of iron thighs around his ears - these are what he focuses on, right up until the burn in his chest reminds him that man can't live on Shepard alone.

Shepard pulls back abruptly, eyes unreadable as she stares down at him, still cradled between her legs.

"You didn't tap out."

James shifts, breathing hard and cock hard. Blurry around the edges but brave today.

"Maybe I can handle more than you expect, Lola."

This time her hand twists hard in his hair as she steals his air in her grip.

It's dying a little, isn't it? His head swims and all he can hear is the beat of his heart, but now it beats his whole body, shooting through his chest and pounding in his cock. Seconds that feel like minutes, bleeding off into darkness and then... 

Then she's off him, long fingers tearing at his fly and reaching in to grab and pump roughly. Once, twice and he's coming all over himself.

"So I'm Lola again, huh?" Shepard wipes her hand on his shirt, rising to leave.

"You like it?"

The elevator doors close on her shrug, and James lets his head fall back to the floor with a dull thud.


	6. corset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corsets: Kaidan/Vega

Forty is just a number.

"Hey, old man!"

Kaidan grits his teeth.

_Forty is just a number._

James grins over the shaky connection of the holocall. He's pitched the camera too close, smirking face filling the screen.

"You know, I could just hang up." It's been a long day. The new class of biotic recruits is promising but _young_. He wants to nurture it, that youth, the phase of life he was never really allowed, but he never anticipated it being so _annoying_. Full of petty slights and seemingly insurmountable obstacles. His evening could end in an early bunk time and he'd consider it a night well spent at this point.

"You could," James agrees, "but I don't think you want to."

"Oh?"

"Might have gotten you a present." James' grin is in full force now, the shit-eating beaming that he's come to… appreciate.

Love, even.

The man on screen fiddles with something on the bed beside him and the camera pans out, revealing by inches broad shoulders, a sculpted chest, the familiar swoop of tattoos-

And a corset.

A fucking corset. Real one too, not a flimsy tube of lace and elastic from a novelty shop. Black and sturdy, glittering golden accents, cinched tight around his muscular waist. Tight enough to nip in, give it a hint of curve.

"Do you... uh, do you like it?" James bites his lip unconsciously, waiting on his reaction.

Kaidan tries to respond but his mouth has suddenly gone dry. He manages a choked grunt.

Who had laced him into it? Had he done it himself? God, had he needed to practice? The thought of James, working himself up to this, getting used to the feeling of being constrained, wearing it around the apartment under his ratty workout tee and sweats, has him hard. Painfully hard. He shifts, trying to relieve some of the pressure. James doesn't miss the motion.

"Oh yeah, Major, you like it." he says, preening. "Can't keep your eyes off this physical perfection."

"You know, it kinda reminds me of... what did Garrus tell me, again? Ah, 'Jimmy Vega, the pole dancer on Omega.'"

"You wanna see my moves? Maybe get a private show?" James punctuates the question with a slow circle of his hips, his own growing excitement increasing visible under the sheen of the black satin panties.

"...Yeah. Yeah, let me get a look at it." Kaidan unbuckles his pants and slides his hand in, wrapping his fingers around himself and squeezing.

James continues to move smoothly on the screen, turning slowly to give him a full show. As his back comes into view, Kaidan whimpers. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen, the broad taper of James' muscled back flowing into the sharp structure of the waist cincher. The way the stiff material comes to a point, nestled above the lush curves of his ass. The teasing strip of fabric running down the center, the silken panties leaving his cheeks bare.

He's freed his cock now, to stroke it in earnest at James' display. _Fuck_ , what he would do if he were there right now, not a span of cold space away. He wants to tug at the laces himself, drag his tongue over the black satin, take James in his mouth and tease until he gasps for air, chest heaving over the wide divider of the corset.

"Touch yourself."

James turns back to the camera, rubbing a large hand over his bulge.

"This what gets you off, Major? Seeing me like this?" It does, not just that James is dressed like one of his very favorite fantasies, but that James is hard too. That he's turned on by the outfit, or the tease, or just the pleasure he's giving him. Kaidan moans as he quickens his pace, eyes glued to the hazy screen where James has freed himself, slipping his cock over the waistband of his underwear.

They match each other in speed, Kaidan's hand gliding back and forth to the familiar tempo of James' soft sighs. James' hand drifts lower, cupping his balls and tugging through the fabric, and Kaidan knows he's about to come. His own climax is urging him on, tightness blooming low in his belly only to radiate through him in waves as he finds his release, sticky warmth in his cupped fingers.

James finishes onscreen with a final jerk of his hips and a groan, lips parted and eyelids heavy as he starts to come down. Kaidan sags back in his chair, gasping a little for breath.

"That was..." James scrubs his free hand over the stubble of his scalp and whistles.

"Yeah. Hot, that was... unbelievably hot. Thanks, James. For that. I, ah..."

" _Happy birthday_ , Major."


	7. creative sexual positions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative Sexual Positions: Kaidan/Shepard/Vega

**Dinner on the Plains**  
The second man bends the first man over a counter and enters him from behind. The woman enters the kitchen, makes a sandwich, and watches.

**Worshiping the Goddess**  
The woman reclines from a sitting position, spreading her legs wide. The first and second man lay together between her legs, working upon her with their mouths and hands. The woman is brought to completion several times, then falls asleep, leaving the men to their own devices.

**Nike/Victory**  
The first man and the woman touch each other softly over their garments, sharing kisses and heated gazes. The second man requests that they knock it off, as he is watching the finals. The first man and the woman do not comply, instead moving to involve the second man in their loveplay. The game is recorded.

**The Usual**  
The woman, alone in a place of tremendous distance from her lovers, pleasures herself with her hand before retiring. The second man returns home after a long day, intending to make love to the first man, but falls asleep on the couch the moment he has removed his shoes. The first man, arriving home many hours after he was expected, tucks a blanket over the shoulders of the second man and then, fresh coffee in hand, returns to his work.


	8. dominance/submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dominance/Submission: Shepard/Vega

"You call that a push-up?" She doesn't move a muscle, doesn't even raise her voice, but her disappointment washes over him all the same, a cringe building between his shoulder blades as he raises and lowers on straining arms.

"Up."

He leaps to his feet and snaps to attention, awaiting her next order.

Sweat soaks his shirt, beading in the hollow of his throat and tickling as it slides. He suppresses a shiver that's a little bit damp, cold cotton and a lot the way his cock jumps at her narrow-eyed inspection. His erection tents the front of his workout sweats, an absurdly bobbing salute.

"So." Shepard's finished her circuit, returning to stand in front of him. She's smaller, a head shorter and lean muscle to his bulk, but the way she looks up at him with cold eyes and a mouth drawn firm makes it pretty clear that there's only one Commander in the room right now.

"You can't keep up on a simple run. When we sparred, I got on your back _twice_. And my _grandmother_ could have shown me better push-ups than that pathetic display just now."

_You don't even have a grandmother, Lola_. He bites his tongue. He's not gonna break this, not when she's on a roll. He's breathing hard and that's not from the workout she just put him through.

"Tell me Lieutenant, what exactly _are_ you good at?"

"Permission to demonstrate, ma'am?"

Shepard grins, shucking her gym shorts and underwear in one smooth motion and kicking them away.

"Get to work, soldier."

James drops to his knees and groans as she fists a hand in his hair, roughly dragging his mouth towards her hips.

_Yes, **ma'am**_.


	9. double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Penetration: Kaidan/Shepard/Vega

"Both."

"No way." 

Shepard tips back in her chair, eyes narrowed with the lazy warmth she gets when she's been drinking. 

"Why not? We've got the needed components right here," she says, gesturing expansively with her beer bottle. 

"Do people actually, uh... do that?" says James. "It seems kinda, I dunno. Porny."

In fact, Kaidan  _knows_ that James knows it's porny-  _pornographic_ ,   because he's seen them do it already on the extranet, watched not-him lift not-Shepard's leg sky high so not-Kaidan could brutally pound into her over a soundtrack of smooth hanar synth. They'd watched that one together, one night while Shepard was away on assignment and they'd been lazy and horny and just drunk enough to be curious. 

Was it _First Human Sextres_? _Savior of the Slutadel_ ? There's a reason Kaidan doesn't open vidlinks from Joker anymore. 

"I'm not saying I want you to bend me over the table in the Spectre conference room and spank me in front of the Small Council," she says. 

Clearly she's also watched  _Savior of the Slutadel_ . Kaidan wonders, absently, what she'd made of the hanar scene on the Presidium. Enthusiastic, certainly. 

_Optimistic_ , definitely. 

"I'm just... curious. What it would be like, with..."

"Both."

"Yeah," Shepard says quietly, her eyes unreadable above the rim of the bottle. "Both."

* * *

It isn't porny at all, in the end.

Well, maybe a little, especially the part where James informs Shepard that they've cancelled their dinner reservations, "because we're eating  _in_ tonight, Lola," and follows it up with a suggestive wiggle of tongue. That's as much James as it is cheesy porn, though, and loving him for as long as they have has thoroughly inoculated them against the effects of his terrible innuendo.

There's nothing in  _First Human Sextres_ like the shy smile Shepard flashes over her shoulder at him as she sinks down onto James. No scene that captures the way it feels to move within her, hot and tight, and feel James move against him at the same time. All three of them together, James panting and cursing and Kaidan's knees knocking awkwardly into his thighs and Shepard curled between them, eyes squeezed shut as she gasps for breath between helpless moans.

Nothing compares to the way he feels afterwards as they collapse into the couch in a tangle of limbs, too overwhelmed to do anything but breathe as the sweat dries on their skin. James still has claim over one of his hands, gripped tight together over Shepard's hip, and he strokes his thumb over Kaidan's knuckles softly, unconsciously matching the slowing rhythm of Shepard's breathing. They share a tired smile over her shoulder.

"There's steak for dinner, Lola," says James. "That is, if you can handle any more  _meat_ ."


	10. explanation I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explaining a kink to a partner: Kaidan/Shepard

It's not that they  _don't_ fuck. Stars, on the way back from their little make up date at Apollo's they'd barely made it through her cabin door. She'd welcomed Tali back to the Normandy while trying not to stare directly at the ass print on her fish tank. There is nothing like a two year dry spell and a little tragic death to get the drive cores humming.

It is, however, kind of that they don't fuck. Not that they don't want to--Shepard hasn't made a lot of post-Reaper plans but the one she does have involves Kaidan Alenko, a bed, and possibly some IV fluids so he survives the week. It's the fucking  _logistics_ . Two senior officers, two Spectres, two sets of paperwork and QEC conferences and command duties and shifts and bullshit. Kaidan's even doing performance reviews this week, though unless he's giving them in the showers she's not sure where he's found the time.

The closest she's gotten to fucking him in days is the last time he jacked off in bed and accidentally got a little on her back. He even apologized for waking her up. Fucking gentleman, that Alenko.

So they've... improvised. They're improvising. Furtive masturbation, the efficient and quiet expertise born of starside assignments on tiny ships, somehow becomes almost romantic with a warm, welcome body at your back, even if he snores a little. Shared showers that go a little past standard and quick gropes before briefings, reports in hand.

And they talk. Stars, do they talk. Not about the war or even about their relationship--as far as Shepard is concerned there is a time and place for that conversation, and that was two years ago, spinning out over Alchera. They talk about fucking. All the fucking they aren't doing and have done and want to be doing. They may be too tired to move at the end of the day, too sore--"Sorry darling, not tonight, a Brute nearly tore my arm off at work today"--but they are never too tired to talk.

"Threesome." The word ruffles her hair, bumps his chest under her cheek.

"Yeah? Sounds tiring," she says. He chuckles, at that, shifting sleepily under her. "Okay. With who?"

"Another guy," he says, and there's a catch in his voice that makes her raise her head. There's uncertainty in the eyes that meet hers, nervousness and a little heat. This is one of the big ones, then, the real ones that sneak in between "blow me in front of the Council" and "if you don't stop saying 'vorcha roleplay' I am going to sleep, Shepard."

"I want to watch you with someone else. Fucking him."

"Just me?" she teases. "Sounds kind of one-sided."

"You don't know how you look when you... ah. You're beautiful, Shepard." Romance shit, that's Kaidan, dreamy eyes and a soft smile even as he shares his fantasies of watching her get railed. "I want to watch you get off on him. You'd blow his fucking mind.

"I want to see him in your mouth, see you take him. Feel how wet you are for him. Show him how you want to be touched and watch you come." He winces. "Sorry, I kinda... let that get away from me."

There is nothing quite like Kaidan Alenko when he's on a roll, when he forgets himself and gets a little filthy. Shepard isn't surprised to find him hard when her hand wanders lower.

She slings a leg over his hips and rolls atop him. Hell with sleep. She's not too tired for this.

"I want you to tell me  _everything_ I do to him."

* * *

Later, as they twine together, sweat cooling on the sheets beneath them, she asks.

"So, hypothetically..."

"Hypothetically?"

"Who?"

Because that's the unrealistic part of the fantasy, isn't it? The fact that they're a little tied up in this whole galactic apocalypse thing, the fact that the first two human Spectres can't exactly pick up a man in Purgatory on shore leave without it ending up on Westerlund News. The fact, never spoken aloud, that what the two of them are doing is unprofessional and inappropriate enough as it is.

"Garrus."

"You're joking." Shepard twists in place to read the confirmation in his sleepy grin.

"Maybe a little."

"Hackett," she counters.

" _Shepard_ ."

"I'm just thinking of the crew, here! Maybe we'd get some better rations." He snorts into her shoulder, falling silent as they both begin to drift off. When he next breaks the silence, it's quiet, deliberate.

"What about James?"

"You think I should be screwing my entire ground team instead of just half of it?"

"I'm serious." Kaidan levers himself up on an elbow, staring down at her intently. "You can't claim I haven't caught you looking."

"I can't go around seducing all my eager, innocent lieutenants, people will think I have a  _problem_ ," she scoffs. "Besides, he'd never go for it."

"I think you underestimate the effect you have on eager, innocent lieutenants." He brushes a kiss against her lips, soft and fond. "Hypothetically, anyways."

It worms through her brain and curls there, nagging at her during her rounds the next morning, through her awkward workout with James and Liara and the cold shower afterward.

"So," she says, and Kaidan starts, nearly dropping his datapad. "What about James, then?"


End file.
